Benutzer Diskussion:SVG
… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen … Welcome Hi, welcome to Simpsons-Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simpson-Familie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Avatar (Diskussion) 06:47, 5. Apr. 2010 Bot Wikia Hi, in der Benutzerseite des Bots findest du MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled, wo du die Nachricht mit "message-anon message-user" erstellen musst. Das geht übrigens in jedem Wiki, in dem du Admin bist! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:25, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Habe ich gesehen. Das Deaktivieren hat aber nicht so richtig funktioniert. Schön, dass ich nun diesen Wiki adoptiert habe. So inaktiv ist der Simpsons-Wiki ja gar nicht. Mal gucken wo ich helfen kann :-) Grüße, SVG 08:30, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt noch eine kleine Anmerkung bzgl. des Skins seitens Wikia auf meiner Diskussionsseite, bitte kurz lesen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:06, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte unbedingt!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:44, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich drücke auf „Gruppenzugehörigkeit ändern“ und plötzlich habe ich neue Nachrichten, dass Du die Rechte haben willst. Grüße von SVG 16:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich brauche auch die büro rechte!!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:04, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Da Du keine Antwort gegeben hast, war ich mir nicht sicher. Und Ausrufezeichen sind ziemlich unfreundlich. Selbst wenn es nicht so gemeint ist. SVG 16:53, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ok mach ich eben keine ausrufe zeichen. bitte trotzdem die büro rechte--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:56, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Dann sieh Dir aber bitte nochmal genauer die Hauptseite an. Auch den Quelltext. Ich habe da schon viel dran rumgebastelt, um Dir die Arbeit zu erleichtern. SVG 16:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin ich schon Büro?--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:04, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Wenn Du Deine beiden letzten Beiträge noch signierst, ja ;-) Grüße, SVG 17:01, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Monsterworld Monsterworld ist mein eigenes Wiki hier der link http://de.monsterworld.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Wiki[[Benutzer:Monstermaster7|Monstermaster7]] 10:53, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Bitte lösch die seite 3F19Monstermaster7 10:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis. Wenn Du Dich hir aktiv beteiligen möchtest, kann ich Dir Rollback erteilen und später auch Admin :-) SVG 11:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was ist ein Rollback wenns gut ist erteile es mirMonstermaster7 11:09, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Bei Rollback hast Du den praktischen Zurücksetzen Button. In den Adminrechten ist der automatisch eingebaut, bei normalen Benutzern kann ich aber auch ausschließlich Rollback vergeben. Siehe noch Simpsonpedia:Rollback. SVG 11:11, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Erteile es mir bitte Monstermaster7 11:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Erteilt. SVG 11:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot kriege ich einen BotMonstermaster7 11:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC)